SSC Bonus Scenarios
Bonus Scenarios are just like regular Scenarios, but they appear at random as long as the party members in that Scenario are there. Bonus ones have no importance to the plot, just give some outside information about the game for comedy purposes and for the characters to interact. They may break the fourth wall, and in these, ANY party member can. Scenario 1: Secret Keeping- Zephyr Style. (A/N Bonus Scenarios are basically scenarios that can randomly appear when certain party members are in the party. If they appear in the script, that means they are available around this time. In some of them, ALL the characters can break the fourth wall. The later Bonus ones can reflect on the character’s popularity.) triggered when Zephyr and Shadow are in the party. When viewed, they are seen. Shadow: Zephyr, what were you doing late at night around the place? I saw you leave. Zephyr: That’s a secret. Smiles. Shadow: his face out. It sounds like you were trying to hide something! Zephyr: Figured that out, did you? Do you want to know what I was doing? Shadow: If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. Zephyr: If it’s fine with you, then I’m not tellin. Shadow: You don’t wanna tell me? Zephyr: face. You don’t wanna ask? Shadow: I’m starting to think I’d rather not know. Zephyr: I’m starting to think you’re probably right. End. Scenario 2: Skye and the Panda Charm. viewed, Spark, Zephyr, Shadow, Leaf, and Skye are there. Spark: Alright! Snagged something good! Zephyr: Is it really okay to steal like this? Spark: Course! We won that monster battle fair and square. Shadow: Does that mean if we lose, the enemy takes something of ours? Spark: I guess... If we were to lose... The enemies can have Leaf. Leaf: What?! Zephyr: Nah, Leaf’s our buddy. We’ll let them have your shield. Spark: That’s off limits. I had to save up for weeks to get this! It’s my number one favorite! Leaf: But I’m everyone’s number one favorite... Shadow: Hm... What about Skye’s panda charm. Skye: point appears above her head. The poo you will!!! I love this thing! onto her Panda charm tightly. Mine! has exclamation points above their heads. Skye also holds onto her turquoise bracelets tightly. End. Scenario 3: Odd Methods. viewed, Zephyr, Skye, Luna, and Stream are there. Stream: Zephyr’s gotten really strong! Zephyr: Haha, thanks! Skye: He sure is impressive. He has the potential to surpass Aqua. smiles. Luna: What’s your secret, Zeph? To getting strong? Zephyr: Trolling. Simple, I drink people’s blood. Skye and Stream: What?! Zephyr: It is so difficult when people take me seriously. End. Scenario 4: Blaze and Water. viewed, Stream, Glacieus, Luna, and Blaze are there. Stream: So Blaze really can’t swim? Luna: Yep. He sinks like a lump of lead. Tries to hide it too. Blaze: I’m right here... Glacieus: Lead? Glacy can’t expect THAT to float! Stream: That’s why we call people who can’t swim “Lead Heads”. Blaze: Again, I’m still here. Glacieus: That explains it! Who could swim with a head THAT heavy! Luna: You think that’s the reason? Glacieus: Yeah! And depending on where we are, Blazie could contaminate the local supply of water! All: Huh?! Glacieus: Though Glacy is surprised. I never imagined Blaze to be made of metal! If that’s the case, we might have to classify him as a new breed of monster! End. Scenario 5: Skye’s Misdirections... Skye, Aurora, Luna, and Shadow are there. Spark: Good day, you viewers out there! This is Spark! And in this Scenario, we’re talking about this one hilariously epic moment with Skye! Who’s epic moments brought her good popularity! Skye: Good Popularity? Luna: Yeah, you’re quite popular among the fans! Number one on the poll. Aurora: For the females! And overall, too. Shadow: Alright, let’s show the fans the flashback of the epic moment! background shifts, and it shows giant ships out at a port place. Spark: After Port Killia burnt down, Skye went to go look for the others on the ships! And um... Some stuff happened! Skye: Guys! the flashback, Skye is seen sleeping on the mast of a sailing ship. There are random bandits there. A sailor person is nearby. The ship is a submarine-like thingy. Sailor: Oh no! Bandits! Skye. Miss! You’re on the wrong ship! Please get off before the bandits cut you down! They’ve gotten away with our treasure! Bandits are on the ship, but the Sailor is on the side of the ship where the mast is. ship goes underwater. A giant splash follows, forming into a wave seconds later. The submarine emerges from the ship and is split in half. Some sailors hear the commotion and run over. Sailor: What happened?! It looks like it was cut by a knife! music starts to play as the ship emerges. Other Sailors: Yeah right! Who could cut a ship this big?! the bandits are knocked out, spread around the ship. Skye emerges. Skye: her sword, and puts it back in its sheath. Says her lines epically. Fools... I got on... The wrong ship. of flashback. Skye: Facepalms. That was embarrassing. End. Scenario 6: Beauty Tips. viewed, Aurora appears with Luna. Aurora: Good day, fellow viewers! Luna. That didn’t sound awkward, right? Luna: It’s fine. Keep going. Aurora: Okay. In this part of the game, we ask a well known Agent from Garnet City! Luna Zedler! She’s known for her support for Zephyr and his family, her intellect, her fighting skills, and her beauty! How do you do it, Luna? Stay as pretty as you are? Do you have any beauty tips for our viewers? Luna: Rule number one! Get plenty of sleep. Aurora: Oh, right. Luna: Eat plenty of chocolate! Especially dark! It’s good for the skin and good for your brain. Aurora: Ahhh. Luna: Then of course- appears. Shadow: You don’t have to do all that Aurora! I mean, you don’t need a curvy body with a chest like Luna’s! (A/N: He means it to be encouraging for Aurora’s confidence... Not in some perverted way.) Luna: What?! Shadow: You don’t need an appearance like hers! If you become like her, your chest might get even bigger! How will you move especially as a Mage! Luna’s position is fine with her appearance! I’d say the flat, slender Aurora is much better than a developed one! and Luna both look ticked off. Luna: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Aurora: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING FLAT! punch Shadow at the same time and it sends him flying. End Scenario 7: Favorites. viewed, Skye, Leaf, and Shadow are there. Skye: Hey Shadow! Leaf! Smiles. I found some pictures that the fans took of us! Check them out! them both pictures. Leaf: Whoa! These are also from our old training days before we were Agents! Shadow: And some stuff from our current missions! Skye: Sorry, I only have the guys’ pictures at the moment! Leaf: That’s alright, these are the bomb-dot-com! Skye: Uh... Okay then? Zephyr had a ton of them with him being the most popular of the males... Since he’s the Main Lead, it makes sense! Shadow: I don’t see them here! Leaf: to Shadow. That’s because she has ALL of them to herself. Especially the ones with him being shirtless. Skye: Huh? Did you say something? Leaf: Hey by the way! Skye: Hm? Leaf: You’ve got a million pictures of Shadow! And almost none of me! up the stack of Shadow pictures which is far larger than the stack of Leaf’s. He looks at the camera. What’s up with that?! Skye: Well... Shadow’s kind of a fan favorite, out of the other four main males. The fans like him... Right? Leaf: into a random corner with little blue lines of depression around him. Man, that hurts... In here. Skye: Sorry! There, there. Uh... Tell Skye how it hurts? End. Scenario 8: At the Table. viewing, the entire party is there with random food and they’re all sitting at a table. Spark: Stream, how did you randomly pull out food and a giant table out of nowhere? Stream: I don’t know... I think it’s called a hammerspace! Spark: Ohhhh. Glacieus: Pass the hot sauce. Blaze: What is that supposed to mean? Glacieus: It means pass the friggin salsa, you flibbertigibbet! Blaze: Uh... Alright. Leaf: Don’t mind him. He’s just a weirdo. Luna: Takes one to know one! Leaf: Touche, now pass the hot sauce. Blaze: Not again.. Shadow: Um Skye, have you seen my cookie? Skye: cookie after cookie into her mouth and has random crumbs on her face. Says her lines with her mouth full. I don’t know. chewing really quickly. Stream: Easy there, Hikari! There’s plenty of them left. entire plate of cookies are gone. I stand corrected. Aurora: Oh dear. Skye: at Zephyr who has a few on his plate. He is busy with his ramen. Zephyr: Hmm? his ramen down. What is it, Skye? stares at the cookies. Oh, here you go! both smile happily and Skye pats his head affectionately. Skye: them into her mouth. Evil beware: We have cookies! Spark: And ice cream! Blaze: Waffles. Luna: And chocolate! Glacieus: BROWNIES! Shadow: Rice balls! Aurora: Pudding! Leaf: Pancakes! Stream: Overripe blue covered bananas dipped in chocolate, flavored with spinach! Everyone: Wut. End. Scenario 9: Canon Shippings. appears with a microphone. Stream: Shyly. I-Is this thing on? H-hello everyone, today we’re going to go over the canon pairings in the group! As you know, pairings are huge in fandoms! And SSC is no exception! There are three canon pairings, Lefark, Shadora, and Zephkye! Let’s start from the least known to the most known! and Spark appear. Stream: These two have been next door neighbors and childhood friends even before we all knew each other! They had a rivalry when they were young. But then it stopped and Leaf became lazy! Leaf: Hey! Spark: Well, it IS the truth! Stream: Smiles. How cute! And then all that stuff happened with Leaf liking our Hikari and then because of Zephkye, it stopped! And Lefark blossomed because of the Labyrinth Arc! And now Spark is a softer person and Leaf is more mellowed and sensitive! Spark: Eh?! Don’t you think you’re getting a bit carried away?! Leaf: Mellowed and sensitive is SO not my thing! Stream: And now they’re in the denial stage, but later it will get more canon! But starting from now, I think it fully blossomed! Okay, now to Shadora! and Spark leave, confused with the situation. Aurora and Shadow appear. Stream: Shadora! Shadow: Huh? Aurora: Oh no... Stream: Unlike Lefark, this one is a bit sided... It’s mutual, but while one does not understand it, the other has trouble admitting it! Shadow: I am so confused. Aurora: Stream! Don’t tell him that! Stream: Oh come now, we ALL know! These two were also best friends, but not a rivalry! They’ve been there as friends that one night! Hitting it off since kids! And we all know what happens if they get married! Then Skye and Aurora will be in laws! Aurora: Oh, I never thought of that... Shadow: I am still confused. Stream: There, there. You’ll get the hang of it! Anyway, this didn’t have much of a peak until Aurora’s Ultimate Move showed up! But before, it developed over the course of the game! And it’s blossoming more and more as we speak. Okay now, come on in, Zephkye! and Aurora leave. Skye and Zephyr come in. Stream: By the way, it’s pronounced Zeph-KEY. Because that flows better and Skye is the key to his heart! Skye: What the?! Blushes. Zephyr: It’s kind of... True. Smiles. Stream: Zephkye is the most popular pairing! Well, it’s also because they are kind of the main pairing too. Alright, their history is even before Lefark! They were friends because their parents were friends with each other! They were inseparable as little kids! Skye: And then everything changed because of that night... I’m sorry. Stream: But they would still see each other, even though Skye closed herself off to everyone. They were both being taught under Aqua! And Zephyr was always there for her! And she was too, but it wasn’t shown! And then all of this happened, forcing them to work together! And all the stuff with them working together late out at night and Zephyr noticing everything caused their already there feelings to grow even more! Skye: I had no idea my love life was that interesting to the viewers! Stream: Oh but it is! And then, the scene where Zephyr reveals he confessed his feelings was what automatically made it canon! And now all these cute moments happen between them now! You know what will happen if they get married? Their kid will be smart and beautiful with big busts- Skye: Hey now! Stream: And they’ll be the Ultimate Head of the Inc! Skye’s one of the most loyal Agents and their most powerful! Combined with Zephyr’s leadership and smarts! And didn’t you guys notice the connection? Their parents are friends! Shadow and Zeph are best friends! Cynthia and Suzie are best friends! Aqua was Skye’s mentor! Zephyr was Cynthia’s mentor! Zephyr: Okay Stream, this is going a little too- Stream: It all makes sense! The Hikari family is like a second family to Zeph! And vice versa! It’s so romantic! THIS IS WHY ZEPHKYE IS MEANT TO BE! Zephyr: Stream! This is an action/fantasy RPG! Not a romance one! Remember that! Stream: YOU just don’t want to be teased about all the time, riiight? Skye: Oh dear... I can see it in the headlines. End. Scenario 10: Fan Favorites. party members are there. Spark: Hello, it’s me again! We’re here to talk about stuff with the main party members and the fans! Since SSC is ending soon, let’s have something of a recap! Glacieus: Hold it there, lady! Why does Blaze get more screentime than me?! Blaze: What do you mean! We have about the same! Glacieus: It’s obvious I’m more popular than he is with the fans! Spark: Actually... You’re tied. Glacieus: A TIE! Flibbertigibbets! Leaf: I’m lacking in screentime too! Aren’t we important? Spark: Wait a minute, you ALL get a good amount of screentime! Leaf: Stream and Luna do! Especially lately! Stream: That’s because Luna’s a fan favorite! And I didn’t have much time! You were in the game earlier than me, Leaf! Leaf: What type of restaurant are you guys trying to run here! I’m the comic relief in this game! Glacieus: Actually, Glacy is! Zephyr: I can’t believe you guys are debating over each other’s screen time... Shadow: Well Zeph gets plenty of it because he’s the Lead! Blaze: We should just make a spin off series! For all the side people! Aurora: Hey! I also have a problem here! Why don’t I have much panel time in the end! Luna: Well, you WERE one of the first party members. You were in the Prologue! Besides, it’s Skye who needs the panel time! She barely had any lines in Part I! Skye: That’s because I had missions on my own to do. Though I don’t know why I’m suddenly getting a ton of it. To make up for before? Zephyr: She has cool fight scenes, though! Leaf: Hey creator, Li- Spark: Her name shouldn’t be revealed! Leaf: Anyway... In the sequel, give us more screen time and make US the main leads! Blaze, Stream, Aurora, Spark, and Glacieus: Yeah! Luna: But there ISN’T a sequel! Blaze, Stream, Aurora, Spark, and Glacieus: Aww.... aura appears around all of them, depressed. Leaf: Okay! Then there will be a one-hour special called the Leaf Chronicles! random image of a TV with the title “Leaf Chronicles” appears. Luna: This isn’t a TV show, you know... Shadow: No way! TV disappears. So everyone, make sure to only watch MY adventures! Shadow Chronicles! random explosion appears, caused by irritated Leaf. Leaf: That’s not right! I object! Object, object! Shadow: Objection denied! explosion is heard. Zephyr: Guys! You’re destroying the entire set! End.